The Final Solution
by L.Valentine
Summary: Mimi's sword is stolen by an Enmortal named James. She is forced to travel to Alaska to retrieve it, and is met by a very strange surprise. With traitors surrounding her, she has no choice but to accept the help of ancient and dangerous powers.


_**The Angel of Death**_

Mimi was ripping her room apart. She knew that she had left it on her dresser before she took her nap. She knew that she was under a lot of stress, but even she knew that she had left her sword on the dresser. She couldn't have lost it. It was her sword for Heaven's sake! She would be a laughingstock of the entire Coven if she, Azrael the angel of death, lost her sword. They already wanted to get rid of her and this was only adding fuel to the fire.

She had already called the Lennox brothers. Sam and Ted were on their way and they promised not to tell the other members of the Conclave. They had already deduced that it probably wasn't a Silver Blood because if it had been she would be dead. The culprit was either a human or a vampire. Either way she was uneasy about the theft.

The brothers were let in by the maid. They were dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts. The brothers scanned the room. "Posh," Sam said with a smile.

"Shut up," Mimi snapped. She was in no mood for humour. She needed to find her sword. If a Silver Blood attacked her, she would be in trouble. She suddenly wondered if Jack would feel anything if she died. Mimi wanted to know if he would feel incomplete when she was killed or when the news reached him, if it ever did. Her heart ached as she thought of her twin brother, but the pain turned to rage when she thought of her brother's treacherous little slut. He was off in Italy with that whore. She wanted to rip her head off with her bare, manicured hands and then scoop Jack's heart out with a rusty old spoon.

Ted smiled at her. "Okay boss," he said, "where did you last see it?"

"On my dresser. I've looked everywhere. It isn't in my room," Mimi explained. She was ready to snap at them.

"I'll check the kitchen and living room," Sam said as he left her room.

Ted glanced around. His eyes narrowed. "Have you questioned the staff. Perhaps one of the staff stole your pin?" he asked as he picked up her gold bracelet from Tiffany's.

Mimi nodded. "Of course I did, but why would they steal that and not any of my other jewellery?" she demanded. Ted nodded.

"Hey boss, did you see this?" Sam called from the kitchen. Mimi and Ted made their way to the vast kitchen to see Sam standing in front of the refrigerator. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What were you doing near the fridge?" his twin demanded.

Sam smiled. "I was investigating, when I noticed this paper stuck to the fridge, but I didn't recognize the writing so I decided to take it off the fridge and I found this," he began as he handed the letter to Mimi.

**_"Dear Azrael or whatever pseudonym you go by these days;_**

**_As you may have noticed, your precious sword is missing and before you go and torture your Red Blood servants, I have taken it. You may not remember me, but I am one of the Enmortal. Don't worry, your pin is safe, but you need to come get it from me. Ask the Conclave about me._**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_James Tao."_**

"Who on Earth is James Tao?" Mimi demanded as she crumpled up the letter.

Ted sneered. "You may remember him as Orifiel, the angel of the wilderness. He was a Venator who was demoted a couple of times for recklessness, but he was really good too," he explained. "Too bad your dad banished him to Alaska."

Alaska? This James Tao wanted to her, the new Regent, to travel to Alaska? Was he out of his mind! But it was for her sword. Oh, he was a clever one. She was going to wring his neck. She barely remembered Orifiel. She knew that he had dark hair and was very tall. He was reckless, but he was loyal to Michael and Gabrielle. For the life of her she could not remember why he was banished or why he became an Enmortal.

And how exactly did he know that she would not remember him? The whole situation infuriated her.

"I'll get the tickets," Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone. He began to speak very quickly with the person on the other end.

Ted sighed. "At least we know your sword is in good hands," he said as he stared at the ceiling. "James was always a tad rash, but he would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of the Coven. He is loyal as a dog."

_Yeah but he was tossed out of the Coven. Loyal or not, people can hold grudges,_ she thought bitterly.


End file.
